The mystery girl
by Moonchylde
Summary: A girl shows herself every dawn doing different agility moves and such and when the sun is up she disappears. Who is this girl? Hercules is determined to find out...
1. Default Chapter

The mystery girl  
  
By  
  
Moonchylde  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Young Hercules characters. They belong to whoever owns them. Also, I do not own Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson or Billy for that matter. I borrowed them from the movie Hocus Pocus. In that movie they are known as the Sanderson sisters. Anyway, if there's something I need to add to the disclaimer later on I do it in the beginning of the chapter I put up.  
  
Enjoy the story.  
R/R please. 


	2. A mystery girl

A mistery girl  
  
It was a beautiful sunrise. Rising over the hill just beside the academy filling the sky with warm colours. That morning the most of cadets, among them Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith, were standing by the academy gates but not to look at the sunrise to look at a slim figure standing on top of the hill making different moves in slow-motion. They were amazed by her agility.  
"Wow" one of the cadets suddenly said.  
"Have anyone tried to talk to her?" another said and by that the cadets turned   
"How do you know it's a her?" they asked  
"I just assumed because I don't know any guy that can do that stuff" he said and pointed towards the hill.   
It was quiet for a second.  
"You're right" as the cadets turned back to the hill they saw that the girl was gone.   
  
The day passed by and the cadets did their ordinary chores and went to classes and so on. The girl from that morning was nowhere to be seen. Some of the cadets actually went looking for her but came back with nothing. They decided to wait until the next morning to see if she was up on the hill the next day to.  
  
The sun rose over the horizon making the sunrise just as beautiful as the day before. The cadets stood by the gates and looked up at the hill. Without them noticing it two cadets left and walked towards the girl.  
  
They were almost close enough to see her face but she had heard them and she hurried away in the opposite direction.  
  
The cadets by the gates wondered why she had left in a hurry. Everyone left except Hercules, Jason, Iolaus and Lilith that stayed.  
"Why did she leave?" Iolaus said breaking the silence.  
"It looked like she got scared of something." Hercules replied.  
"Like what?" Lilith asked  
"I don't know. How am I supposed to know that?"  
"I was just asking. Take it easy."  
"Sorry, let's go before Feducious finds us here." At that everyone turned and started to leave. Hercules took a last glance over his shoulder and he saw the girl standing up on the hill again looking towards him, the wind blew through her hair. *If I only could see her face* Hercules though and then went to catch up with his friends.  
  
At lunchtime they decided to go to Kora's.  
At Kora's it was one of the usual days, the food arrived and they started eating.  
"Hello? Are you in there Herc?" Iolaus said waving a hand in front of Hercules face.  
"What?" he said and looked at his friend.  
"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked. "You were like a thousand miles away"  
"Oh, nothing important."  
"Come on, what were you thinking about?" Iolaus said  
"Just that girl this morning. What if..." he got cut of by Iolaus  
"She wants to go out with me?"  
The cadets looked at him and Lilith gave him a friendly slap on his arm.   
"She hasn't even met you and you think she's gonna go out with you?" Lilith said  
"Why not? I bet she can't resist my charm."  
Lilith rolled her eyes at that "what charm?" she teased.  
  
In the corner sat a girl who smiled, she had listened to their conversation, she drank her water, stood up and walked towards the door.   
At the door a huge guy blocked her about twice her size, and he was not letting her pass. She tried to walk around him but he kept blocking her. "You are staying with me." He said in a deep voice. She shook her head. And he grabbed her wrist making her look into his dark brown eyes. She pointed 'outside' and started to walk but he was still having a strong grip around her wrist.  
Jason and Hercules who had seen this went outside to help her but when they came outside they saw that the girl was standing up and the guy laid on the ground trying to catch his breath holding his left side.   
She took a quick look at the two boys then turned to leave.  
"Wait. Can we talk to you for a minute?" Jason said to the girl who was ignoring him. He caught up with her and stood in front of her.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said looking at her and before he knew it he was laying on the ground.  
"What did you do that for?" Hercules said from behind her she turned to look at him for a split second and then she ran away from there. Hercules was just about to follow her when Jason said,  
"Let her go, it was my fault I stood in front of her even when I knew what happened to the other guy." He stood up brushing the dirt of his pants.   
"Are you okay?" Hercules asked  
"Yeah, I got a bit suprised though."  
Iolaus and Lilith came up to them  
"What happened to you?" Lilith asked   
"And what's with the other guy who was barely able to stand up?" Iolaus asked.  
"I was lucky, she only tripped me. I'm glad she didn't kick me like the other guy."  
"She, who?" Iolaus asked  
"Never mind." Jason said and started walking towards the academy.  
They chatted along the way and the day went by.   
  
The girl was on the hill the next morning to. They were really amazed over her agility and balance.   
At lunch they went to Kora's. Their food arrived and they started eating. They talked about the girl on the hill.  
"She looked so beautiful. She looked even better today." Iolaus said  
"Yeah, I have to admit that she looks good. But we have only seen her from distance, what if she looks totally different up close." Jason said.  
In the corner sat the girl smiling listening to their conversation. Hercules noticed her when she gave a laugh at something. Then she stood up and went over to Kora and said something to her. Kora left and came back with a little pouch and gave it to the girl. The girl gave her some money smiled and went out the door.  
*She looked familiar* Hercules thought. Then Jason, Iolaus and Lilith were ready to leave. Before they left Hercules went over to Kora.  
"The girl you just served. Do you know who she is?"  
"I don't know her name if it's that you're referring to. But always before she leaves she asks after three apples."  
"Three apples?"  
"Yeah, I don't know why. Ever since she came she's done that."  
"Yeah. Okay thanks." Then Hercules left with his friends.  
  
They went to bed and Hercules couldn't stop thinking of the girl that ran away from him the day before. She had had a scared look in her eyes and he wondered why and where she was. His mind wondered of to the girl on the hill. He decided to go up to the hill before sunrise and try to talk to her. What harm would it do? 


	3. Aria

Before the sunrise Hercules said to his friends that he would take a walk.  
"What, and miss the girl on the hill?" Iolaus said.  
"I think she's gonna be there tomorrow to Iolaus. I don't think I will miss anything" He said to his friend. He didn't want to tell his friends where he was going because he knew that they would follow him up on the hill, probably making him lose his chance talking to the girl.  
He left and jogged out to the forest looking so no one was following him.  
  
The sun rose and as the previously days the girl came to the hill. Hercules was watching her from behind some bushes, he thought she looked beautiful.   
  
After she was done she started to leave where she came from. Hercules followed her and came to a beautiful little clearing by a lake. She stood up on her hands feet up in the air and started walking. Hercules was truly amazed he had never seen anyone do that before and he smiled.   
Rolling down to her back she laughed "I broke my record" She said happily out loud and stretched her arms up like she had won something. Suddenly she stood up looking around, her laughter had stopped and a serious expression spread on her face. Stopping looking right at Hercules even though she didn't see him she knew he was there and she got ready to fight.   
Hercules came forward. "I'm not here to harm you. I saw you from down the hill and I wanted to talk to you."   
Slowly she put her hands down, nodding. Hercules walked closer and she kept her watch on him, to see if he was gonna try anything.  
"My name is Hercules" Hercules said breaking the silence.  
"I'm Aria" She answered.   
"So Aria, where're you from?"  
She didn't answer at first, "I don't know. I don't remember" She said looking down at the ground.   
"Do you live here by your self?" Hercules said.   
"You could say that" She answered looking over the little lake.  
"Isn't it lonely being by your self?"  
"Sometimes."   
A silence broke out. Hercules watched the girl, she was dressed all in black, had brown hair that had curls on the ends and she had blue eyes.   
They heard a bell ringing from distance.  
"Well, I have to go" Hercules said. "Would you mind if I come by later?"  
"You know where to find me" She said. She turned to him and smiled he smiled back and left.  
When he had left Aria said "Man, was he cute or what" Then she went to the water and jumped in.  
  
Back at the academy.  
"That was a long walk" Iolaus said when Hercules sat down beside him in the classroom.  
"I guess I had allot on my mind."  
Iolaus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Feducious that started the history lesson.  
  
Hercules didn't pay much attention to what Feducious actually said he had his mind on Aria, the beautiful girl on the hill. Her name was beautiful just as her, her blue eyes they were just... he couldn't really find words for it.  
"Hey Herc" Iolaus said snapping his fingers in front of Hercules face snapping him back to reality. Hercules looked at him. "Class is over."   
"Oh." Hercules gathered his things and left.  
"What's with him?" Iolaus asked Jason that had come up to him. "He paid less attention than I did."  
"Wait. If he paid less attention than you, something is wrong" Jason said and they left and met up Hercules on his way from his dorm room.  
"Hercules is something wrong?" Jason asked.  
"No, why would anything be wrong?"  
"Because you paid less attention than I did in class" Iolaus answered.  
"What's going on Hercules?" Jason asked.  
"Nothing's going on." Hercules started walking.  
"Something is usually going on when someone says nothing is going on" Jason stated. At that Hercules turned around to look at his friends.  
"Look guys nothing's going on. I just have allot of things on my mind right now. I need to do some things so I see you later." With that he walked of.  
"He's hiding something" Jason said to Iolaus.  
"Yeah... he'll get over it. C'mon why don't we do a game of bagball."  
"Sure"  
  
Hercules had gone to Aria's camp. She sat down by the lake when he came. She turned when she heard him come into the clearing and smiled at the sight of Hercules coming towards her. Hercules thought she looked even more beautiful when she smiled.  
"Hercules" She said to greet him and stood up.  
"So you remember me" He said and she smiled.   
"Yeah."  
An awkward silence broke out it was so awkward that they laughed.   
Hercules cracked a joke to break the ice and it worked she started laughing.  
"You're funny." Hercules smiled at that.  
"So... are you often at the inn?" Hercules asked why he didn't know.  
"At least once a day since I arrived here."  
"How long was it since you arrived?"  
"About four or five days. Why do you ask?"  
"No it's just... wait a minute, wasn't it you that tripped my friend?"  
"Oh, sorry about that."  
"So it was you, then how did you get the other guy down to the ground?" Hercules wondered.  
"Well um... can I show you? I won't hurt you."   
"Sure. So how'd you do it?" Aria went up to him and stood in front of him.  
"Okay he was holding my wrist in a tight grip like this" Aria took Hercules and showed but didn't press his wrist. "And what I did was that I punched him in his stomach, twisted my wrist out of his grip and flipped him over." Aria showed slowly as she told Hercules how she did it.   
"Why didn't you twist your wrist out first and then punched him in his stomach and just trip him?" Hercules showed on her slowly too slowly she lost her balance and fell and took Hercules with her so they both fell on the ground laughing.   
"For one... that would probably would have happened. And two... I wouldn't wanna hurt myself during the process."  
"Good point" He said and helped her up.  
"Thanks" she said smiling when she got back up on her feet and he smiled back.   
They continued showing each other different moves until Hercules had to go back to the academy.  
"He's really nice. And funny too" Aria said when Hercules had left and laughed a little. 


End file.
